1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electro-optic distance measuring apparatus and method for measuring a distance to a measured object by use of pulse light and, more particularly, to an electro-optic distance measuring apparatus and method that can eliminate a measurement error due to flare produced upon sending the pulse light.
2. Related Background Art
Examples of the conventional distance measuring apparatus using light are disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. Sho 59-24397 and Japanese Utility Model Publication No. Hei 3-21502. Such a distance measuring apparatus is used as a surveying equipment in the fields of civil engineering and architecture and the details thereof are described in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. Sho 53-64056.